


Greetings

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Castiel returns from a job with the Winchesters and finds his lover in the shower.





	Greetings

                The brothers and Castiel had been gone for several weeks.  When they first left, she’d still been nursing a twisted knee.  So she’d functioned as remote researcher and assistant.  In truth, she’d also needed the break.  She loved them all dearly but one more long drive, one more diner with questionable definitions of the word “meat,” and someone was going to get stabbed. 

                Now, she missed them terribly.  Castiel the most.  They’d recently started a relationship and had only spent the night together a couple of times before this most recent job.  The knee had healed up, and she spent her time rattling around the bunker, cleaning.  Not long ago she had finished her project of dusting the entire library.  It had taken four full days.  She was dusty, dirty, sweaty, and just plain gross.  Her hands were black and she was sure she was covered in dead bug carcasses. 

                As she headed to the shower room, she made a note to mention the mummified glob of random flesh she’d found stuck to the wall.

                They were supposed to be home any day now as she ran her hands down her torso, watching the grey water slowly turn clear.  She was lost in a daydream when her lover’s voice startled her back to the present. 

                “Y/N?!”  He called.  Her eyes flew open and her heart skipped a beat at his voice echoing through the giant shower room.

                “Cas?!  Where are you?”

                She heard a couple of footfalls and she could make out his silhouette on the other side of the curtain.  “Right outside the shower.”  He replied in his typical deadpan voice, “When will you be done?”

                She looked down at her hands that were still showing traces of black, and she hadn’t washed her hair yet.  “Ten minutes maybe?”  She quickly grabbed her shampoo bottle. 

                She heard him sigh heavily.  “I really would like to see you now.  I’ve missed you.”

                The bunker shower stalls were deep, but narrow.  The curtain itself was a few feet away from where she stood in the spray.  “So open the curtain.  You can see me if you like.”  She quickly soaped up her hair.  “You can even join me.”

                He was silent for a minute.  She smiled at his proper angel ways.  They made Castiel so much more appealing.  “I know that showering can be a private human thing.”  He began as she rinsed the shampoo and took the steps towards the curtain.  “Dean is very clear about respecting boundaries in the bathroom.  And I, as a celestial being, really have no need –“ 

                She swept the curtain aside and watched all vocabulary fail the adorable ancient being waiting outside.  She cocked her head and let her eyes roam over him.  From his reddening cheeks to his adjusting stance as the rest of his blood rushed south.  “So, you don’t want to join me?”  She couldn’t resist cocking her hip a little and pouting.

                His gaze washed over her, hot and demanding.  She preened under the silent praise.  He reached up and removed his tie.  One that she had actually given him.  “Y/N.”  He said finally once he remembered to breathe.  “I—you are so beautiful.  And incredibly desirable.”

                She backed up a few steps returning to the warm water, her eyes never leaving his.  “Then hurry up and come say hello.”  As he began unbuttoning his shirt, she turned around offering him a view of her back and bottom. 

                She was certain that she heard him moan.  However, she wasn’t completely sure but she thought that she heard what sounded like a comical and frantic rustling of clothing followed by, “Oh, fuck it,” before she felt his strong hands on her hips, guiding her to turn around and face a gloriously naked angel.

                Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and met his beautiful blue eyes.  “Hi.”

                His hands ran up her back, pulling her close to him.  “Hello.  Can I kiss you now?”

                She smirked and raised herself up on her toes to kiss him.

                A brief pressing together of their lips quickly turned deeper and more passionate.  He held her tightly to him, and she could feel his hardness pressing against her stomach.  Fire lit in her belly as her hips pressed against his. 

                “I missed you so much.” She breathed against his skin.    
                “I left Sam and Dean somewhere a few hours away.  They will be back by tonight.”

                “You just left them?”  She raised her eyebrows.

                He displayed a strange, crooked smile, and made a quick jerk of his head.  “Actually, they threw me out.”

                She laughed and ran her hands through his damp hair.  “Why?”

                He turned them, pressing her back against the wall of the shower, the hot water now cascading between them.  She gasped as her back hit the cold tile.  “Dean said that I needed to get here first to greet you so they wouldn’t have to hear the “I missed you so much sex.””  

                She blushed.  “I didn’t realize we were so loud.”

                He kissed her neck, sending desire shooting through her blood.  “I don’t mind.”  He reached between them, grabbing his erection and dragging it through her aching folds.  “I like hearing you scream my name.  I like making you scream my name.”  He slipped the swollen cockhead past her entrance, moaning.  “I’d like to make you scream my name right now, if I may.”

                “Oh you may.”  She tilted her hips up and braced one leg on the wall behind him.  The narrow shower stall providing great stability for shower sex.  Castiel bent his knees a little and pressed up fully into her. 

                Her mouth dropped open as he filled her.  The lonely weeks fading away as he withdrew and returned.  Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, he held her tightly under her thighs as he fucked her against the wall.  Pulling away with a gasp.  “I missed you so much.”  He panted. 

                “Oh God, Castiel.”  She moaned, trying to move her hips back and forth to meet his thrusts.  “I missed you too.”

                It wasn’t long before she was giving Castiel exactly what he wanted to hear.  Her screams of his name echoed off the walls, bouncing down the hallways, into the foyer where the Winchesters would blush, had they still not been hours away.   

                She came twice before the angel allowed himself his own release.  He shouted her name as he emptied into her.  She could feel his cock twitching as they stood under the water, panting.  He finally raised his head and kissed her.  “I’m sorry for interrupting your shower.  I was—“ he smirked, “eager to see you.”

                She rolled her hips against him, causing him to moan softly.  “Castiel, you can always interrupt my showers if this is what it’s like.”

                He smiled, “I think I can agree to that.”  


End file.
